New Beginnings
by skittlesrayne
Summary: Short Fic. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are getting married and starting a family of their own. Prequel to the story "Little Bunny Foo Foo" but can be read as a stand alone. Slash Warning! H/D mPreg!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor do I make a profit off of them. I am just a huge J.K. Rowling fan. I hug Harry and Draco very tightly, play with them, and then put them back innocently. No harm done here!

**Summary**: Short Fic. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are getting married and starting a family of their own. Prequel to the story "Little Bunny Foo Foo" but can be read as a stand alone. **Slash Warning! H/D mPreg! Rated M for language and sexual themes. **

* * *

Harry was in a robe shop with his fiancé and soon to be mother-in-law. He yawned as he picked up the newest issue of Men's Health that was resting on a table nearby. He never knew how boring it could be to go shopping for clothes.

"Don't you get sleepy on me Harry Potter!" Draco grumbled. The tape measure flew around him in such a fury that it caused his hair to float in the breeze. Since the day that Harry proposed to him, he had wildly been preparing for the wedding.

Harry continued to read his magazine. "Draco love, you have been bothering me about this wedding for the past three months. I'm sure whatever robe you get, you will look gorgeous in. I don't see what the big deal is. You won't be in your robes for long on our wedding night. You know how we always seem to lose our clothes whenever we..."

Draco cast a warning glance at Harry as he motioned towards his mother.

"-play checkers." Harry finished with a smirk.

"I know but this is my wedding day. I only plan to have one in my lifetime and I want to make the best of it."

"Don't you forget that it's Harry's wedding day also." Narcissa interjected. "Excuse the poor boy. He sometimes forgets how to share." She patted Harry's knee.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright mother. No more comments from the peanut gallery." He turned to Harry. "What do you think would make the perfect wedding?"

"I could care less as long as you're standing right beside me." Harry flashed a smile.

Draco stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. "You're a real sweetheart." He turned back around. "Now what do you think, the black tux with maroon, or the maroon tux with black?"

* * *

"My hair looks like shit!" Draco shouted at his reflection in the mirror. He desperately tried to brush it.

"You have the hair of a Greek Goddess. Aphrodite would be jealous. Just leave it alone." Blaise rolled his eyes. He believed that helping Draco get ready for his wedding was one of the worst decisions he could have made.

Draco turned to Blaise as he whimpered. "I look horrible. Call off the wedding."

Blaise crossed his arms. "I refuse. You've kept Harry waiting for thirty minutes so you're going straight out."

Draco turned back to his image in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I never expected to get married. Hell, I didn't expect to live for this long."

"All the better reason to celebrate." Blaise said, walking up behind him and squeezing his shoulders. "Look at you. You're one of the most handsome men in England and you're marrying the love of your life, happiness is only an 'I do' away."

Draco looked away. "I know this is silly, but I wish my father would just...maybe..."

"He'll come around Draco. Now it's time to start a family of your own."

* * *

Harry stared down at his wristwatch and then down the aisle. He was waiting for Draco so they could walk down to the altar together, but Draco was being late. The wedding guests were getting antsy and Harry sighed.

"Where's Draco?" Ron was standing right next to Harry, filling in as his best man.

"No need to worry Ron. He's most likely spending more time staring at himself in the mirror. I love him dearly but he can prove to be a bit vain."

The groom and his best man shared a chuckle.

As if on cue, Draco came bursting through the double doors of the cathedral, his blonde hair blowing like a model's. He muttered a few apologies as he quickly jogged inside and took his place beside Harry.

Harry cast a knowing glance and held hands with Draco. They walked up to the altar together.

"We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with our two Grooms the most important moment in their lives." The elder wizard in spectacles turned the page in his book. "What is marriage? It has said that marriage is that relationship between people in which the independence is equal, the dependence is mutual and the obligation reciprocal. By this ceremony you will become lawfully wedded, but the soul of your marriage depends on the constant renewal of the choices and promises out of love for one another that you make today." He turned to Draco. "Do you Draco take Harry to be your mate, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Draco beamed.

""Do you Harry take Draco to be your mate, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. Forever and always." Harry said, squeezing his hand.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you joined in union. You may kiss your husband."

Harry stared into the grey eyes. Everything felt so true, so right. His lips met with Draco's, and they shared a kissed that cemented everything said in the ceremony.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Potter." The crowd erupted in cheers, and the smile on both their faces widened.

By the time Harry and Draco arrived at the reception, the party had already started. The DJ was spinning albums and couples grooved out on the floor. Draco grabbed Harry close. "May I have this dance hubbie?"

Harry snorted. "If you ever call me that again, I'm going to beat you with a wet noodle."

Draco twirled Harry around and dipped him. "But I adore that term."

Harry wrapped his arms around his new husband and rubbed noses with him. "I know, just as much as I adore you."

After cutting the cake, the guests gave their best wishes to the couple. Ron told a rousing story of how Harry managed to give Draco a swift kick in the arse in Potions class while Snape wasn't watching. Narcissa stood up and the room fell silent, all eyes on her.

"Let's all be honest here." Narcissa began. "This is what we all least expected. In fact, I thought it was some sort of joke when my son told me he was in love with Harry Potter. Some of you might ask how they even became lovers. To me, it would seem almost impossible for them not to be together. They complement each other so well, it seems like what they are missing in themselves, they found in each other. Their love radiates to other people. Just look at all of us." Narcissa looked around the room. "Ex deatheaters and Order Members sitting at the same tables, sharing meals and conversation. Just look how the love from these two has brought us all together." Narcissa turned to Draco and Harry. "I just want to thank you both for showing me the importance of love."  
Wiping a tear from his eye, Harry clasped his husband's hand tighter.

Later on, they took a port key to their honeymoon location. Harry ignored the horrible sucking feeling that made him think that his insides were turning to mush. He landed on the ground with a thud, his hand curling around black sand. _Black sand_. His mind rushed to comprehend where he was as he stood up and viewed the setting sun reflecting over the water. He jumped as he felt a hand grab him.

"I hope you like it." Draco smiled.

"I adore it, but where are we?"

"Somewhere off the coast of Madagascar. It's a private island, rather our private island, ready for our use as we please."

Harry let some of the sand drop through his fingers. "What is this black sand?"  
"Only islands with volcanoes have black sand. I thought it would be more exotic."

Harry chuckled. "That's just like you." He began to quickly undress until he was down to his boxers. "Last one in is a grumpy Slytherin!" Harry cried out as he sprinted towards the water.

"Hey! No fair! Get back here!" Draco stripped down and chased after Harry.

The green eyed boy dove into the water, letting his toes drag along the sand. He felt his leg being grabbed and he gurgled. He came up for air and was greeted by a laughing face.

"What did you think it was a shark?" Draco grinned.

"No, but you've been known to bite also." Harry teased.

Draco splashed Harry and a splash fight ensued. After being in the water for the afternoon, they retired to the showers, where Harry was given the privilege of scrubbing Draco's fine locks.

"I can't believe our wedding is over." Draco walked over to the bed, a towel slung low around his waist and one wrapped around his hair.

Harry stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his wet hair dripping on the floor. "Yeah I know. I was getting tired of Mrs. Weasley crying hysterically. She had to use her own handkerchief, Mr. Weasley's handkerchief, Ron's handkerchief, and mine."

Draco laughed. "She's so caring but good grief that woman can wail."

Sitting down on the bed, Harry stared up at the moon through the skylight.

"So what's next?" Draco moved his hand closer to caress Harry's. "I mean we're married now, so what's left in our lives to do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You're asking the wrong guy. My life was consumed with prophecies, dark lords, and death eaters. I never had time to think about life outside of that. I never even thought I would make it this far."

"I hope it's not apple pie, a house with a picket fence, and 3.5 children. That would be dreadfully boring."

Harry squeezed his hand. "Believe me, nothing with you could be boring." He lay back on the bed. "I suppose I could take it one day at a time. Being with you, I look forward to each day."

Draco kissed Harry softly. "You say some of the sweetest things."

"I have a surprise for you." Harry pulled out a simple bag and passed it to Draco. "Hope you enjoy it as much as I will."

Draco opened up the bag. "Handcuffs, Blindfold, and whipped cream. Harry Potter, what are you up to?"

"Celebrating our wedding night." Harry said, putting the mask on Draco.

The Slytherin realized immediately that all his other senses were heightened. He smelled Harry's shampoo very close to his face. "Kiss me please." he whimpered.

His request was granted by a soft mouth that kissed him with such fury, that it made his toes tingle.

The voice that he knew so very well echoed in his ear. "I love you." He felt strong hands trailing all over his body, running up his inner thigh, and then up his taut tummy, and back to his neck. Draco never knew how much a touch could turn him on. He was rewarded by a mouthful of cream and a strawberry. He felt cream being licked off his neck and he gasped at the amount of pleasure he felt.

Harry moved on to his nipples where he lapped at each one, causing Draco to shiver under him. He kissed a trail down Draco's tummy and continued down his leg and to his foot, which he massaged and then kissed each toe.

"You're so kinky." Draco panted.

"I just want to reiterate that every inch of your body is mine and I intend to use it." He handcuffed Draco's hands to the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Draco's chest heaved up and down.

"I'm going to show you why you choose the right man to be your husband." With that, Harry wrapped his mouth around Draco's cock, swirling his tongue around it.

Draco's hands knocked against the bed as he moaned loudly, arching up into meet Harry's mouth.

Harry kept sucking, stopping a moment to deepthroat Draco. He hummed lightly as his head bobbed up and down.

Draco drove relentlessly into Harry's mouth.

Harry lubed up his fingers and stuck them inside Draco, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Draco cried out as Harry grazed his prostate.

"Please oh God. I can't stand it any longer. I need you Harry!" Draco sobbed.

Harry ripped the blindfold off of Draco as he aligned his cock with him. "I want to see your beautiful face." They both groaned as Harry pushed in and was fully seated inside of Draco. He pulled back and rammed into Draco.

"That's it!" Draco felt like his senses were on fire and he stared up at his husband's face.

"I want to be the best husband I can be." Harry reached down for a kiss as he thrust into Draco.

The pace turned frantic as Harry pounded faster. Soon Harry felt Draco's release coating his own tummy in ribbons. Soon after, he came, feeling as if his whole body had turned to jelly.

Harry steadied himself as he removed the handcuffs from Draco. "That was only an appetizer of what's to come."

Draco kissed his husband. "Take your time. You have an entire week on an island alone with me."

* * *

Harry sat in Kingsley Shacklebolt's office in the Ministry of magic. It had been 6 weeks since he and Draco were married, and he was now trying to get his life together. Shacklebolt had contacted him to persuade him to join the force of Aurors.

Shacklebolt rambled on about the ratification of the community.

Harry quickly interrupted. "Look, I'm sure this is a very interesting topic that I would love to talk about, but I'm in no condition to discuss it. My husband is ill and I just want to go back home and check on him." For the past two weeks, Draco had not been able to keep much food down, always waking up in the morning vomiting. Luckily Harry was right by his side, holding his hair and patting his back.

Sensing the irritation in Harry's voice, Shacklebolt summed things up. "Uh right then Harry. Just consider joining us. We could really use your services. Hope you feel better."  
Harry excused himself and quickly apparated back to Grimmauld Place, which he now called home.

* * *

Draco arrived at his home after quidditch practice and collapsed on the couch. He had thrown up twice during his practice, and he just wanted to be left alone

"Hello sweet cheeks." Harry said, standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Draco said, his eyes never opening.

Harry pouted. "Is that any way to greet your husband?"

"I'm sorry babe. Come sit by me." Draco patted the seat next to him and Harry joined him. "I hate to be a party pooper but I still don't feel well."

"Still? Draco you've been sick for almost 2 weeks. You need to see a doctor."

Draco scowled. "I'm fine. I just have a stomach virus or something."

"Stomach viruses do not last for 2 weeks. I'm worried about you."

Draco threw his hands up in frustration. "Alright, Alright. I'll go to the doctor first thing in the morning.

* * *

Draco scowled as he sat on the examiner's table in only a flimsy hospital gown. He hated everything about the doctor's office, the crying babies, the bright lights, and being poked and prodded in every place imaginable.

The doctor came in and smiled at Draco. He was a slightly graying wizard with rather large teeth and thick spectacles.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy-Potter. I'm going to do a few diagnostic tests, just to see what's causing you to be ill. It shouldn't take too long." He waved his wand and it began flying around on its own.

Draco tried to ignore the sparks of purple and blue that were flying around him.

"You were just recently married right? My wife and I read about it in the Weekly Wizard."

Draco smiled. "Yes, my husband and I took a lovely honeymoon vacation to a private island. I'm thinking that's where I came in contact with this virus that's making me sick."

"Mmmhmm. Could be." The doctor was staring down at his charts, until his attention was drawn by the bright white sparks that were radiating away from Draco. He pushed his thick spectacles farther up on his nose. "That's very unlikely. Let's try this again." He waved his wand and the bright sparks appeared again. "Excuse me... I'm going to need a second opinion." He stepped out of the office.

Draco's stomach clenched. Perhaps Harry had been right and it was something serious.

The doctor returned with a witch, who was very elderly and reminded Draco of Poppy. There were hushed whispers between the two and the witch pulled out her wand and performed the same test. White bright sparks erupted from Draco like fireworks.

They both looked at each other and nodded. The witch smiled brightly. "Tell me my dear, you said you went on a honeymoon 6 weeks ago?"

Draco shook his head. "Yes, I did. Oh Merlin. Is it incurable? Have I caught something?"

The witch laughed a bit. "You caught something, but it isn't a virus."

The doctor inhaled slightly. "You might want to brace yourself Mr. Malfoy-Potter."

The witch grinned. "You're pregnant."

Draco didn't have time to respond. His vision tunneled and faded to black.

He awoke to find the witch and wizard staring down at him.

"Tsk Tsk. No passing out now, it's not good for the babies." She said, placing a cool rag on his forehead.

"Babies? You must be joking." Draco looked over at the doctor.

"Yes you have twins. It's very rare that it will happen, but there are recorded cases of males in the wizarding community becoming pregnant. Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh my..." Draco's hands unconsciously went to his tummy.

"Now the irritability and nausea is caused by the excess estrogen in your system. I'll give you some pills for that. We will keep in check with often so have happy pregnancy!" The witch said.

Draco walked out of the hospital in a daze and apparated to Grimmuald Place. Narcissa and Harry were waiting for him in the parlor. He was met with a barrage of questions.

"Harry you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"What's wrong?"

"Is it serious?"

"Is it life threatening?"

Draco dismissed the questions with a wave of his hands, as he eased into a chair. "I'm not sick at all."

"So what's with the throwing up?" Harry implored.

"You're not going to believe this because I barely believe it myself but..." Draco took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's words seemed to echo off the walls. The room was silent and only the ticking of the grandfather clock could be heard.

Narcissa was the first to speak. "Harry, you're going to be a father."

Harry laughed to himself. "A father...I'm going to be a father." Tears of joy welled up in his eyes. He quickly crossed the room, cradled Draco's face in his hands, and rained kisses on him mixed with tears. "I love you. You've given me what I've dreamed about. I'm having a child with you." He placed his hands on Draco's tummy. "Our child."

"More like our children." Draco grinned.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Draco placed his hands over Harry's. "I'm having twins." He looked up at Narcissa. "Our family."

* * *

Eight months later, Draco awoke to find Harry nervously pacing the floor in front of him in their bedroom.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. I've been up going over everything in my head to make sure we don't forget anything today." It was the day that Draco was to deliver the babies at the local hospital.

Draco swung his legs around the bed and wobbled a bit. He was roughly the size of a tank, considering that he was carrying twins. "It's not that big of a deal Harry. Calm down."

Harry continued to go over things in his head. "We've got all your clothes packed...I mean I know it's a day surgery but they might have to keep you overnight. Let's see, there's baby clothes, the stroller, the carrier, the car seat, the bibs, the footies..." Harry's face turned ashen. "I forgot the baby food."

Draco grabbed his rather large belly and chuckled in a Santa Claus manner. "You silly, babies aren't born ready to eat baby food. You have to start off with milk first."

Smoothing back his unruly hair, Harry sighed. "I'm going to be absolutely horrible at this."

Draco grabbed his husband, which was a bit harder with the extra baggage. "Nonsense. It will be a learning experience for the both of us and there is no one I'd rather share it with."

Harry kissed Draco tenderly. "I adore you."

"I know it." Draco winked.

"Are you ready for this?"

Draco stretched. "You have no idea. I haven't flown in a broom in 8 months. It feels like I'm wearing a potato sack on my stomach, I haven't seen my willie in 3 months, and I have a horrible case of cankles."

Harry lowered his eyes. "You know, I never did thank you for going through this."

Draco dismissed the gratitude. "It's something I'd go through twenty more times if it made you happy. I love you and I love our future children. This was only a minor discomfort."

There was a faint knock at the door and Narcissa made her way into the room. "Hello Daddies, are we ready to go?"

"I think I'm going to throw up." Harry quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

Draco sighed. "He's worrying himself sick but there is no need. He's going to make a fine father."

"You know that and I know that, but I think that Harry is afraid because he never knew his own father."

"James was a good man from what I hear." Draco tugged down the shades and turned to Narcissa. "Harry will be one of the best fathers out there.

The toilet flushed and Harry appeared, looking paler than normal. "We all set?"

"You're the one I'm worried about." Draco said, eyeing Harry. He grabbed his bags and started walking towards the door. "I don't want to apparate so Narcissa can drive. Harry, you can lie down in the backseat."

Harry grumbled but he knew not to question his husband.

Arriving at the hospital, they were greeted by an onslaught of media.

"Draco, how does it feel to be giving birth today?"

"Draco, what do you plan on naming the babies?"

"Draco, is a Harry Potter a good husband?"

Draco only answered the last question. "Yes, he proves to be more amazing than you could ever imagine." He growled. "Now move or I'll rip your throat out!" The contractions had started and Draco's mood was turning sour.

The scared reporters backed up from the group.

"No need to be so violent dear." Narcissa fussed. "They just want to wish you both the best in your endeavor into child rearing."

"Well I wish they'd do it a bit further away." Draco glared at the nearest camera man.

They walked into the hospital where Draco was greeted by a barrage of nurses and doctors. One pulled up a wheelchair but Draco shooed them away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Believe me, it feels better to walk." Draco waddled down the hallway, followed closely by Harry and Narcissa.

Harry gave a thumb up to a nurse. "I've done quidditch games, fought a dark lord, and tamed a Slytherin, but somehow childbirth scares me I think I'll be fine." Harry's peaked complexion gave away his lack of confidence. "Someone just make sure my husband doesn't bite anyone's head off.

They followed the nurses to a small room where Draco laid down on a table.

"Will you guys have to perform a surgery?" Draco asked, staring up at the nurse.

She smiled brightly. "Oh heavens no. We haven't done that in ages. We are magically advanced. Simply put, we apparate the babies. No scars. Just a simple spell and the babies will be here."

Draco let out a sigh of relief and squeezed Harry's hand. "See darling. No need to be worried."

Harry gave the nurse a shifty stare. "I hope he doesn't have a hair harmed on his head."

The nurse smiled and pulled out her wand. "Now Draco. I must warn you that this is just going to be just as painful as natural childbirth. You must brace yourself. You're going to feel the urge to push and you go ahead and get those babies out. It's all up to you Draco."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand as the nurse performed a series of spells. The pain spread through his body. "Oh Merlin, ow ow ow OW!" He gripped Harry's hand until his fingers were losing circulation.

"Breathe Draco. Remember like we practiced." Harry breathed in deeply.

"Fuck your breathing! It hurts so badly!" Draco sobbed.

"Watch your language dear." Narcissa rubbed a cold rag over Draco's head and turned to Harry. "Draco never had a high tolerance for pain."

"It feels like a dementor is trying to rip its way out of my body!" Beads of sweat formed on his face as he beared down and pushed.

"That's good honey push!" Harry shouted.

"You shut your fucking mouth. Why did I ever let you knock me up you son of a…" Draco was cut short when he was hit by another strong wave of contractions. "Auughhhhh…"

"I know you don't mean it." Harry smiled. "Do it for our children."

Draco pushed with concentration and effort. "Our babies." Giving one final hard push, he felt an odd sensation as the babies left him

"Oh Merlin, our children." Draco heard Harry say in a tone he had never heard before. He opened his eyes to see the nurse standing before him with two babies. They were twins, one girl and one boy. They had unruly blonde hair and green eyes, a perfect mix of both their fathers.

Harry reached out and took both the babies in his arms. Tears welled up in his eyes as he smiled at Draco. "So these are the little ones that have been giving you so much trouble these last couple of months." He kissed them both on the nose. "I promise to be the best father in the world." He whispered.

Draco took the baby girl into his arms. "Perfect little angels."

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but these children are in need of names." The nurse said.

"This little guy will be named Sirius." Harry said, staring down his baby boy. Harry brought his finger up to the baby's nose, and Sirius promptly wrapped his little hand around it, staring into his father's eyes.

"And look at this one. She looks like a cherub from Michael Angelo's painting." Draco said, and the blonde baby cooed. "Lily is going to be her name."

"Alright then. Such wonderful names." The nurse said, scribbling down the choices.

In that very moment, Sirius and Lily were introduced as members of the Malfoy-Potter clan.

Harry took the time to tediously dress Sirius and Lily in matching blue and pink outfits as Draco gathered his things. He gave his newly flattened stomach one last look. "Thank goodness. I thought I would have to do the ab roller for the next forty years."

Harry chuckled. "Pregnant or not, I believe you're the most handsome man I have ever met."

Draco blushed. "Flattery will not get you out of diaper duty."

Narcissa kissed Lily and Sirius on the forehead. "My wonderful grandchildren, so beautiful."

"Oh mother." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You're already turning into a doting grandmum."

Narcissa waggled her eyebrows. "And that's a bad thing?"

They were met with a barrage of photographers as they left the hospital. Evidently most of the country was very eager to see the offspring of the famous Harry Potter. One growl from Draco sent them scattering away. He was not keen on having the photographers so close to their children.

Once they got back to Grimmauld Place, they were greeted by friends and family, who wished them well and fawned over the two newest editions to the family. Draco was exhausted by the time he had put the twins to bed and managed to crawl into his own bed. He felt sturdy arms around him, and he snuggled against the familiar body. "Who would have thought I would lay in a bed with Harry Potter, our children sleeping in a room across from us?"

Harry snorted. "I always tried to imagine what life would be like when I was older, and nothing that I dreamed about could compare to this. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life. Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome." Draco said, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**** Review Plleeeeeaaasseee! *big puppy dog eyes* thanks for reading!**


End file.
